Love Confessions
by Kagome Higerashi
Summary: Kagome has a sickness, and Inuyasha must see her to heal her sorrow


Chapter 1  
  
He began to feel sorrow deep in his heart as he remembered Kikyo. The love he once had for her. If it wasn't for Naraku, then he would still be able to love Kikyo, the way he always had wanted to..... He loved Kagome, but couldn't help but to think of Kikyo every time he laid eyes on her.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his soup as memories of Kikyo came back to him. Kikyo. For the past couple of days he seemed to only be able to think of Kikyo. Kagome had left for her era about a month ago, and without her to take his mind off other things, he sometimes found himself in the middle of the night, awake, only thinking of Kikyo. He was thrown from his thoughts as he heard Miroku's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is bothering you? You haven't touched your food at all." Miroku looked slightly worried. He thought Inuyasha was just sick from missing Kagome so much, and Sango also had the same thoughts.  
  
"Why don't you go to get Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "She's been gone for the longest time. Maybe something's wrong."  
  
Again Inuyasha just looked down at his soup. He would tell them, but then they would think he was a heartless bastard who didn't' care about Kagome. and just said that he did. "I'm fine." He said it in a low voice. No life was in it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am ordering you to go and get Kagome." Miroku said it in a demanding voice, well I thought it was pretty demanding, but Inuyasha just shrugged him off.  
  
Kagome. "Huh?" Thoughts of her laughter came to him, then he smelled her tears. She was crying. but she was nowhere around. "Kagome, what is wrong." He stood up quickly and Miroku and Sango fixed there gaze into his eyes. His eyes were not amber, but instead red. He was going to go see Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Sango's voice trailed off as Inuyasha ran to the forest. He stopped abruptly as he sensed Kagome's presence. His ears perked to the side as he heard her voice.  
  
"What will I tell Inuyasha? When will I tell Inuyasha." She stopped as her mom began to talk.  
  
"O, Kagome, he will understand. I am sure of it. Inuyasha loves you."  
  
He twitched at those words. Did everyone really believe he shared love with her that he himself didn't know even existed in his heart. Wait, she isn't here. I am hearing her even when she is in her era. There's no way she would be here with her mom. But.. How do I hear her? How do I smell her? We have a connection together. He shook his head violently. That doesn't matter. She is in pain. What is it she wants to tell me? I must see her. He again began to walk towards the well. As he reached it he took one last breathe and jumped into the well.  
  
"Mom." Kagome choked back her tears.  
  
"Yes, Kagome." Her mom replied.  
  
"Do you really think Inuyasha loves me?"  
  
"Yes I do believe he loves you. Why do you ask? Do you have doubts?"  
  
"I have no doubts. I. I love Inuyasha too." She reached in to hug her mom and her mom responded to the hug and hugged her back.  
  
They were still in that position when Inuyasha landed on Kagome's roof. He looked down into her window and saw them. Now when her mom leaves I'll come in. He waited about 5 minutes when finally Kagome released herself from the embrace. Finally. He laughed softly to himself, unsure of what was so funny. Her mom then left the room. Inuyasha softly tapped on the window.  
  
Kagome jumped from surprise. She wiped her tears and went to the window. She already knew it was Inuyasha.  
  
When she opened the window Inuyasha jumped inside. He just stood there unsure of what to say. Kagome was then the first one to speak.  
  
She held back tears as she said, "Why did you come here." She was slightly upset, because he had not come to get her earlier. "You don't come to see me for a month, and now finally you show up."  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha said surprised at her words. "I heard you crying in the feudal era. What's wrong?"  
  
She stepped back. She was unsure of what to tell him. She didn't know if he could take it. "Inu.. Inuyasha. I didn't want to have to tell you this till later.. But since you've asked... I had to go to the doctors today when I passed out in the school hallway. They said." She began to cry, and Inuyasha felt sorry for her. "They said that I have cancer."  
  
His ears twitched. He had no idea of what she meant. He had never heard of cancer before.  
  
She knew he didn't understand her so she said, "Cancer is deadly-"  
  
She was unable to finish and Inuyasha blurted, "So your going to die. Can't something be done!"  
  
"I'm afraid not," she responded, "But they have put me on medicine that will help me to live longer but I still won't be able to live my life fully." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I like that chapter. I hope ya'll liked it as well. Please review, and tell me of any mistakes I may have made. I appreciate flames!! They helped me to become a stronger writer!! 


End file.
